All Hallows Eve Hyperion Heights style
by riah alice drake
Summary: Curious Archer One-Shot. Set during the seventh season curse.


Something Margot hadn't missed during her time wandering the world was having to spend Halloween in Hyperion Heights both behind the bar at work and when she was off the clock just trying to have some 'her time'

This year however the bar was uncharacteristically closed early and instead of her usual hiding out in her room over the bar rewatching classic monster movies until she fell asleep when she got the holiday off Tilly had sweet-talked her into going out on the town. Of course, that included dressing up. Although why her mom and Roni had looked both surprised when she'd finished putting her outfit together was curious.

Their reaction to Tilly's outfit was equally if not even more of a surprise.

Her mom had gasped at the hooded figure in woodsy green tackling Margot from behind in a greeting hug while Roni had actually shad tears when Tilly was showing her a bow and quiver she'd found hidden away with the cloak with some other things, she brought along from her former storage locker home.

"Seriously babe, who just forgets they have something like this?" Margot laughs carefully testing the balance of the weapon in her hands. It was by far the most beautiful weapon the traveler had ever seen and seemed to be made just for her hands.

Tilly shrugs but pulls out an arrow with a wide grin. "Wanna try it out?"

She was surprised really that neither Kelly nor Roni seem to be upset with them shooting a real bow in the bar while Margot takes aim at the dart board. "God, I can't see anything like this." Her girlfriend complains making Tilly's heart skip a few beats when she swipes off her glasses and hands them over. "Much better."

"Really love?" Tilly laughs while Margot again raises the bow with what seems to be a practiced hand. "What I actually see better without them sometimes." The armature archer argues still testing out the sightline.

"Have you ever shot one of those before?"

Margot tiles her head as if thinking over the question. "Of course, I have-n't. But hey, no time like the present to learn right?" her girlfriend chuckles expertly twirling an arrow between her fingers. "Maybe your right." Margot agrees taking her glasses back and sliding them back on.

Again, Tilly looks toward the bar at the sounds of a choked off start of a sob finding that both the bar's owners have the others hand in a vice grip as watch the impromptu shooting match. _'Maybe hoping none of the furniture gets shot at."_ Tilly reasons but she can't tell which looks more in shock at what was about to happen.

"Hang on."

Margot's disappointed pout is too adorable for words, but Tilly holds up her hand to calm her. "Would one of you mind getting this on film while I help sharpshooter here?" Margot sticks her tongue out at the nickname but Tilly smiles wider returning the gesture with a giggled. "love you too Targo."

Roni nods pulling Kelly with her as she rounds the bar.

"Alright now…keep your eye on the target…."

Margot chuckles at the reminder. "Never would have thought of that." She comments turning her head to the side to catch Tilly's eye. "Eye on the target Targo."

"It is Tilly."

That at least brought a laugh from the two acting as videographers for them.

"Never shot one my ass." Tilly accuses in awe as she pulls away from her girlfriend's intoxicating kisses long enough to check the arrow now embedded in the very center of the board.

"Beginners luck." Margot brushes off with a blushing smile as she tries handing the bow back to its owner.

"Oh yeah? Then do it again." Tilly challenges pushing it back into Margot's hands.

Margot's jaw tics in annoyance while Tilly smirks her eyes going owl-like when her girlfriend decides to take on the challenge without her glasses this time.

Later Tilly will think what she did was downright idiotic considering the 'what could have happened' outcomes, but for the moment all she could think about was how right it was to kiss the girl she wanted to. That girl just happened to be the one wielding a bow and arrow without her glasses.

They break apart a few seconds after they register that the arrow hits a target.

"Holy Robin Hood-Targo."

Margot was just as stunned to see the second arrow sitting in the split remains of the first. How the hell had she managed that? "Let's get the hell out of here before Mom and Roni come around and yell at us for that." She suggests tugging Tilly toward the door to the back room after arranging the real arrows on the bar leaving the quiver empty.

Tilly giggles shouldering the bow while stealing another kiss. "Deal." She agrees catching Roni cradling one of the more decorative looking arrows tied with a ribbon against her chest as Margot leads her into the back for the fake arrows the two have made.

They leave to the two sharing a drink of something strong between them with a quick "bye." Over their shoulders.

Now however Margot was wishing they'd stayed at Roni's instead of braving the streets of Hyptown on All Hallows Eve.

"As I said before miss. I am already seeing someone." Margot sighs still trying to keep an eye out for Tilly while also trying to be polite to the woman dressed as a rather revealing outfit from what Margot guesses had originally been modeled on Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz _who apparently had lost the ability to take the hint that Margot wasn't interested in talking. Or in this case being used to make 'cute but drunk Dorothy's' own girlfriend jealous to get 'Dorothy' more attention.

"It's Skyler cutie."

"Skyler." Margot nodes "How about we get some water in you and get you back to your date." She offers as gently as she can while breathing a soft smile spotting Tilly already on her way back to the table from the bar. "as I've already told you I have a girlfriend just like you have one of your own."

"Really?" the other woman takes a weak glance around the crowded bar with a disinterested gaze. "I don't see yours. Or did she get stuck trying to climb out of da rabbits' hole?"

Margot's jaw snaps closed at the dig while Skyler laughs aloud at her own come back

Although she was dressed as her own version of Alice for the night, trading out the Disney version for one with a red skirt blue top wearing adventuress but Margot wasn't about to let this not so innocent Dorothy no body degrade her favorite book. Even if the woman doing it was reeking of several different kinds of liquor. "Now how about we ditch the rabbit and you and me go somewhere more private?" her fingers are already closing around Margot's wrist at the question.

Tilly's hand comes down hard between the two sloshing the drink she was trying to set down while smoothly passing Margot's her own. "The lady has made it clear she isn't interested." Her savior growls forced her way between the two as she takes a seat. Of Skyler catches a few hits by the swinging bow neither Margot nor Tilly were all that upset by it.

Turns out the only open one at the moment being the one right across Margot's lap. A fact that suites her girlfriend just fine.

"I suggest you move along."

Margot can't help but notice how the lights seem to dance like flames in her angry girlfriend's ice blue eyes sending more than a little heat rushing south the longer Tilly and Skyler try to glare the other into submission.

Tilly wins.

"She's not worth it anyways." Skyler slurs turning her back on the table, Margot has to wrestle Tilly to keep her trapped astride her lap while Skyler was quickly lost by the crowd. It would only be later when Margot spots her again in a darkened corner nursing what she hopes is water snuggling with the woman clade in a red cape that Skyler had come in with.

The mock fight between the couple ending with Margot being hit several times in the head by the bow and quiver Tilly had yet to take off before going to the bar for a drink and the off the clock bartender needing to wrap her simmering girlfriend in a bear hug to keep her still. "Just let it go, baby." She whispers into Tilly's ear. "Let it go."

It takes several whispered curses and more than a few traded kisses before the icy fire in Tilly's eyes dim enough for Margot to drop her arms.

"You taste like whiskey love."

Margot giggles taking another sip from her drink before she answers, "Well, you taste like rum."

Tilly rolls her eyes her arms going around Margot's neck to steady herself against her girlfriend's lap. "How about we go back to yours and watch one of those…"

She didn't get to finish thanks to Margot's mouth on hers. Hot and tasting like a mix of the two drinks they'd chosen for the night. "Or we could go back to yours. Rogers was working late you said."

Tilly blushed catching on to what her girlfriend was suggesting.

"I say let's go to Wonderland."

And not long after falling tangled together into Roger's empty apartment they do.

Several times.


End file.
